


Letters to Panem

by NotAnIslander



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnIslander/pseuds/NotAnIslander
Summary: It's thirty years after the war, but Katniss Everdeen is still in 12. Peeta has a plan.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Letters to Panem

Letters to Panem

...and I’m confined there until further notice.

“I like the lake better.”

“Katniss, can’t you enjoy this for what it is? It’s special, we don’t have this in District 12.”

“I like the lake better.”

“OK, you like the lake better. But please tell me this is nice enough?”

The pleading in his voice softens her resolve. “Well, the sound of the waves is soothing. And the sand is soft and warm, it’s different than the sand at the lake.”

Accepting this gift, that Peeta worked so hard to give her, has been hard. She never wanted to travel in the first place, never wanted to leave 12, her lake, her mountains, her people. But suddenly their daughter was 16, and their son was 12, and the anniversary of the times of reaping was fast approaching. 

Her nightmares of late have increased, but instead of Katniss and Prim standing in the reaping pens, it morphs into her children. This time of year has always been hard for both Katniss and Peeta, but this year is especially hard. This is why they are here, in 4, on their first family vacation outside of 12. 

It wasn’t easy to get here. As far as everyone was concerned, Katniss was still confined to 12, since no one ever bothered to follow up on this part of her sentence. Katniss didn’t really care; she was content to stay in 12 forever. She liked the protection it gave her, she loved her woods and her community. Leaving was never a thought she entertained, having seen enough of Panem in her lifetime. But once the country began to settle, once she and Peeta created their own life together, once the children came along, Peeta began to plant the idea of travel into her mind.

“I don’t really want to, Peeta. I like it here. I don’t want to see other places. Didn’t we see enough of them?”

“But Katniss, what about our kids? What if we made it a learning vacation? The anniversary of the Reaping is coming up, and I’m sorry, but I don’t want to be here then. It’s been hard watching our children grow up, but this year is especially hard. They’re both of age, and they’re the age that Prim and I were…” he trailed off, unable to complete his thought.

As days and weeks passed, he didn’t forget about that conversation. As a matter of fact, he knew a few things that Katniss didn’t…

************

Dear President,  
My name is Lily Everdeen. My daughter is Katniss Everdeen. I have been in District 4 for the last thirty years. Not once has my own daughter been able to visit me. As I grow older, I dream of my daughter and her family coming to visit me. My own grandchildren have never come to visit me. Please consider rescinding my daughter, Katniss Everdeen’s, restriction from travel. 

Lily read the first draft of her letter and wasn’t sure if it was going to be appropriate. Peeta had contacted her asking her to send a letter to the government. He said he was working on a project, one that would bring Katniss to District 4, one that would allow her to travel. Their children were getting older and he wanted them to see Panem, he wanted to see Panem, wondering if it was any different than before. Everyone had assured him it was, but he needed to see it for himself. He also knew, despite her protestations, Katniss needed to see the new Panem as well.

************

To Whom This May Concern,  
My name is Beetee Latier. As a Veteran of the Rebellion, and as an esteemed member of the reconstruction of Panem I implore you to consider rescinding the travel ban placed on Katniss Everdeen some thirty years ago. She has been an exemplary member of society, and has caused no trouble in all the years post revolution. She is worthy of the freedom all of Panem now has. If the Mockingjay ever meant anything to you in the past, please free her now.

Beetee re-read his letter. It was short, he knew, but surely the government would soften their resolve in this matter. It made no sense to keep Katniss in 12 any longer. Sure, there was a resurgence of those who did not trust Katniss’s history, but they were a minority, fueled by former loyalists in District 2- a district that had lost favor as the new government rose to power. If there would ever be a time to free Katniss, this was it.

************

Dear President,  
It’s Johanna Mason here. You remember me, right? That one night you spent back in 7 visiting your family was amazing. I know I rocked your world, don’t deny it. And does anyone know about that? No they don’t. Because I am good at keeping our secrets. I have never, not once, asked you for anything, not even support for our child. But this time I am pulling all the advantages I can. Please do me the honor of vocally supporting the freedom of Katniss Everdeen. She may be backwards, she may be clueless on many things, but she is no threat to the current government. All her family would like is to take her to the shore, and to take the children to see their grandmother. It’s been a long time. Please don’t make them wait longer.  
Always yours,  
Johanna and Maisy

Johanna knew it was a cheap shot to bring her (their) daughter into this. The President was a wonderful person whom she really did like. He sent gifts to their daughter, came to visit when he could, and had her come visit him. The official story was she was an orphan adopted by Johanna, and that Johanna and the President were old friends, both being from 7 and all. Neither were true, and most people couldn’t help but notice similarities between the daughter and both Johanna and the President, but no one was talking, so the speculations remained. Peeta had always had a special place in Johanna’s heart. While Katniss and Jo could go back and forth like wildcats, it was Peeta that held them all together. He was the real hope that moved Panem forward, and most people knew that. Katniss might have been the symbol of the Rebellion, but Peeta was the inspiration for the Recovery. For someone like him to come back from a hijacking, to regain his place in society, that was the story everyone now ate up. And if Peeta wanted to go to 4 with Katniss, Johanna would do her best to help him. Because if anyone deserved it, it was Peeta. 

************

Dear President,  
My name is Caleb Boggs. I am a citizen of 13, and a graduate of history at The University of Panem. I now teach students here in 13. When I was five years old, my father, Commander Boggs, was in a unit with Ms. Katniss Everdeen, fighting their way in to free the country from the grip of the Capitol. My father died in that battle. For many years I was angry at everyone involved. I missed my father desperately. But after having read first-hand accounts of the Battle of the Capitol, I have had a change of heart. I now know what my father died for. He died for freedom for all. There is one person in Panem that doesn’t have that freedom, though she fought with valour and honor alongside my father. My father believed in Katniss Everdeen. He believed she deserved a better life than the one she was given. Please don’t let my father have died in vain, trying to protect the Mockingjay. Please free Katniss Everdeen.  
Sincerely,  
Caleb Boggs

When he was five his father was his whole world. He’d lived underground his whole life, only seeing the sunshine on occasional trips to the surface with his preschool. It was the color grey that he saw the most. His father added the color to his world. He would laugh and play. They were buddies, the two of them. His mommy was OK too, but she wasn’t daddy. Daddy always had time for him. Even though he wasn't supposed to be in danger, he was sent to the Capitol for the final push of the war. It was supposed to be an easy assignment. Go in, take propo pictures, and basically walk up to the mansion of President Snow. But that's not what happened.  
Everyone knew what happened. It was all public records, after all. And he hated Katniss Everdeen for years because of it. Why was she still alive when his father wasn’t? She caused so much trouble, she didn’t deserve to be mentioned in history books. But as he grew older, he realized that his perception of that time was skewed by his age. He began to read first hand accounts of the battles, and he saw his father and the rebellion in a different light.  
His childhood was magical because his father made it that way. But not everyone had that opportunity. As he read, and as he learned more, he began to view Katniss differently as well. No longer was she the cause of his father’s death, she was the symbol for the cause of the Rebellion. 

After a time, he began to correspond with Katniss. In the first letter he apologized for his anger towards her. He went on to explain himself. He never expected Katniss to reply back. He had heard stories of people who wrote to her, only to be disappointed by no reply. But Katniss respected Commander Boggs, and out of respect to his memory, she wrote. She apologized for the death of his father, told him it took her many years to get over that time as well. After a while, they built up a friendship. Caleb hoped to visit Katniss some day, but he never would want to intrude. Sending this letter was, literally, the least he could do for his friend.

******************

Mr. President,  
As a child of the Capitol, this may seem like a strange request, but I am writing to request that you allow Katniss Everdeen to leave District 12. I was born into the life of the presidential mansion. My parents served President Snow with faithfulness. On that last day of the war, to prove their allegiance to President Snow, my parents sent me to be with the other children of the Capitol at the front of the Presidential Mansion. When the bombs fell, I had a front row seat watching Katniss Everdeen try to save her sister. I saw the anguish on her face as the flames enveloped her. While I may be a child of the Capitol, I have always admired the way Katniss Everdeen has lived her life. She stays out of the spotlight, she never speaks out about that time, the Capitol citizens, or the results of the war. Please lift her travel ban.  
Thank you again,  
Nefertiti Bloom

She was eight when the bombs fell. She was just out of range, but still suffered permanent damage to her hands and feet, because of her efforts to help the other children get out of the way. She will never forget the look on that big girl’s face. She realized it was Katniss Everdeen in a matter of seconds.

She tried to forget that day, but of course she couldn’t. She was in the burn unit just across the hall when she saw him- Peeta Mellark. He was burned all over, and from the sounds of it, the pain was driving him mad. As she got older she found out what was really driving him mad- his hijacked mind was trying to reclaim dominance. She didn’t know what a hijacking was, really. But she knew who was responsible- her father. Like many Capitol children, she grew up learning about life leading up to the war, and remembering it differently than the history books said. But she also knew her memory was of a parent she loved, not realizing that very same parent was the architect of President Snow’s “Project Hijacking”. She was 10 years old when her fathers’ final appeal for innocence was rejected. 

While she loved her father, and knew he loved her, as she grew older she realized all was not as it seemed. She had long since come to terms with her father’s actions. She wanted to do this one thing for Peeta Mellark in hopes that it might make up for at least a fraction of what her father did to him. Her father may have been put to death years ago, but she had been living with his ghost ever since. In some way, she hoped this would cleanse her of that burden.

***************

Dear Mr. President,  
I have served this country faithfully for all of my adult life, and I have served with pride. It has come to my attention that Katniss Everdeen is still banned from travel from 12. I find it difficult to believe that in this new Panem, we are still punishing her - especially when we now know the extent of corruption that followed President Coin. I do hope I am not overstepping my position when I ask you, quite sincerely, to let my old friend, Katniss Everdeen, go. Let the Mockingjay fly free

Regards,  
Brigadier General Gale Hawthorne

He hasn’t spoken to her since the day she killed Coin. He knew that when she blamed him for Prim’s death, it was all over. He didn’t blame her either. But he didn’t totally let her go. He made sure to keep track of her, to make sure she was eating, and getting better. In the beginning, he and Haymitch worked together to pay Sae to help feed and care for her. “Excuse me boy- but you know we take care of each other here. You don’t pay me to take care of her!” It was all he could do to get her to take money for the food. As time went on, and Peeta returned, Gale would find that Peeta really was the best choice for Katniss to make. Where she was dark, he was light. Where she was withdrawn, he was outgoing. They complimented each other in a way he and Katniss never could. Eventually he moved on to a string of relationships, but his desire to build a new nation overroad any other attachments he might have. And a new nation meant that old grudges must be forgotten. He was glad to write a letter on Katniss’s behalf, whether it impacted his position as general or not. It didn’t.

***********

Just let the girl go. I’m old and I’m tired of her nagging me and threatening my geese. I’m tired of Peeta’s sad face. The kids are OK, but they do get loud sometimes. Just let them travel. For my sanity,  
Haymitch

After all these years, Haymitch hadn’t changed. Unless getting worse is changing.

***********

It wasn’t long before others found out about the letter campaign, aided by a whisper campaign started by Effie Trinket. Soon, letters came flooding in from every district.  
“Free Katniss!” they said.  
“The odds MUST be in her favor for once!”  
“Let Her Go!” they demanded.

It was all Peeta could do to keep Plutarch’s hands off of this. If the media even got a whiff of this, so would Katniss. And Peeta knew that if Katniss found out, she would reject the idea all together. So he kept quiet, and silently hoped it would work.

Late one evening, just as he was about to close up the baker and head home, he received the call.  
“Peeta?” said the strange voice on the phone. “I’m sorry, I mean Mr. Mellark?”  
“Yes?” Peeta answered.  
“My name is Joe Smallwood, and I am calling on behalf of the president. He wanted me to tell you a letter is on the way.”  
“A… letter?” Peeta asked, confused.  
“Yes. The letter,” the secretary said, and Peeta could have sworn he heard a smile in that voice.

The next morning Katniss came storming into the bakery, their children following behind. They didn’t know what the problem was, but they knew it was going to be a glorious sight to watch their mother question their father, and they were not ones to miss these events.  
When Peeta looked at his wife, he knew better than to smile. That look in her grey eyes told him he was on thin ice as it was. He chanced a glance at his children behind her, in the hopes that they would defend him. It was obvious that they were planning on being spectators in this. He was alone, and at the mercy of his lovely, terrifying, wife.

“What is this?” she demanded, holding out the letter in question.  
“What is what?” Peeta attempted, and failed, to feign innocence.  
“Don’t Peeta. Don’t act like you don’t know,” she said as she handed over a letter with the official seal of Panem.

Peeta held out his hand and tentatively opened up the letter. He read it cautiously, hoping it was the news he was expecting.

“Dear Ms. Everdeen,  
Thanks to a concerted letter writing campaign spearheaded by Peeta Mellark, it has recently come to my attention that your travel restrictions instituted at the end of the war have never been lifted. It is now my pleasure to formally announce to you, and to all of Panem, that these sanctions have officially been lifted.  
Ms. Everdeen, you have served your sentence impeccably. You are a hero to current and future Panemians. If it hadn’t been for your courage and inspiration, our fine country would be floundering in death and destruction. You have served us all well. Please enjoy the fruits of your freedom, travel the country all you choose.  
It is also my pleasure to offer your first trip outside of District 12 as a gift from Panem to you and your family. As I understand it, your mother would love to see you,  
Sincerely,  
President J.J. Woods

“Well, I guess it means we can travel,” Peeta said with a small smile. 

“I know what it means, Peeta,” replied Katniss, a bit peevishly. “But what I want to know is why? Why now? Why all of the sudden do they care?”

“Care? Who? I don’t follow you here.”

“The people who wrote the letters! They haven’t cared for years! Why now?” she questioned tiredly, rubbing her forehead.

Peeta, hearing her confusion and understanding what she is implying, pulled her into his arms. “I’d say they probably have cared for years, you just didn’t think they did.”

That stopped her up short. People actually caring? She pulled back and looked into his eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, you are important to people, Katniss.” Peeta pulled her back into him, stroking her hair as he always did. “Whether you like it or not, your memory means something to the people of this country. And it seems that once some of them realized you were still officially confined to 12, they decided to do something about it. Can’t you just accept a gift for once? I know it goes against everything in you, but think about the kids. Think about me. Think about your mom. Let’s go to 4. Let’s visit her there. Let’s show the kids the ocean, let them see Annie and Finnegan, and his family.”

“But the bakery?”

“Don’t worry about the bakery. I have people to take care of everything. We’ll only be gone a week or two. Please?”

“I’ll think about it, ok?” She agreed, pulling away, while feeling better.

“Don’t think too long,” Peeta smiled at her. “I’m giving you until tonight when I get home. If you haven’t made a decision by then, I’ll be making it. And you know what it will be.” And looking over to his children, knowing that their input would push Katniss towards the decision he was hoping, “Kids? What do you think?”

“We say yes,” their daughter said without hesitation.

“Yep!” their son interjected. “I want to go visit Gran. And I’d like to see Finnegan. He always promises to take me fishing, and I want to do that there.” 

Katniss surely couldn’t deny them, could she? She stood there a moment, letting it all sink in. She held the letter, read through it again, and sighed. She knew when a battle was lost, and she had to concede defeat.

“Fine.” She sighed. “Let’s go pack.”


End file.
